


Mind & Heart - The Redemption Of Nathalie Sancoeur!

by BeeTeeDubya14



Series: Fun-Shots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Gen, Nathalie Sancoeur Redemption, Peacock Miraculous, Peacock Nathalie Sancoeur, Post-Episode: s02 Mayura (Heroes' Day Part 2), Redemption, Surrogate Mom Nathalie Sancoeur, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeTeeDubya14/pseuds/BeeTeeDubya14
Summary: "https://img.ifunny.co/images/279a9f2b93f3c3cadc1d1d8750c5d764859298c49c4c32233dfe5a9e10e232df_1.jpg" is the derivation... don't ask how.Nathalie reinvents herself & in turn helps Hawkmoth find his place.





	Mind & Heart - The Redemption Of Nathalie Sancoeur!

Nathalie Sancoeur wanted to explain everything to Adrien, but she knew that would blow things out of the water for them, and she feared his response.

She had tried to aid the akuma in person during the return of Oblivio, but a misfire hit her, and with thanks most likely going to the now-cured curse of the Peafowl Miraculous, her memories took a week to return.

Because she hadn’t remembered a thing, Ladybug & Chat Noir had not figured out she was Mayura. They took her to her own house, and they checked in on her every two days. The brooch had been snatched when Mayura was mid-flight to the spot where she fell unconscious, so she had no idea where it was.

Gabriel hadn’t gone searching for her - he knew she had lost her memory, so he was most likely trying to pretend the events of her being Mayura had never happened but without the brooch.

She had gotten a job at the local patisserie owned by the family of Adrien’s friend Marinette as Avilynn Durand - when had she told Adrien she was 1/8th Hungarian? - and she had felt happier there than she’d ever felt while working at Gabriel’s, her crush on him or not.

One day she returned home to find a message taped to a small jewelry box on her bed. The design seemed ancient enough for Nathalie to have a good guess of what was going on. The message said:

> “Dear Nathalie Sancoeur, formerly Mayura, 
> 
> I know you remember everything, and I know you mean well. With the fixed Peafowl brooch, please help us stop whoever Hawkmoth is. If you use it for evil once more, I will inform the local heroes who rested behind Mayura’s mask.
> 
> Use your power wisely, Nu Fangel.”

As the message entailed, there was the Peafowl Miraculous, completely fixed. Nathalie knew this was her chance to fix things. She had figured out from asking Chat Noir & Ladybug that Hawkmoth probably planned to sacrifice her for Emilie, and as much as she cared, would it not be the right thing to do to _save_ Gabriel instead of potentially _dying_ just so Emilie _might_ return from her sickness? The book only carried so much info, and it was ancient, so there might have been changes since… 

Knowing what she had to do, Nathalie put on the brooch. She talked with Duusu - who had forgiven her for the misuse of her Miraculous - for the first time, and once the kwami had been fed the veggies she asked for, Nathalie planned a new name, properly transformed and began her way to Gabriel’s mansion, steadfast in her plan.

Of course, the heroes stopped her midway, but once she confessed everything - including her and Hawkmoth’s identities - and explained her intents, they seemed on board. Apparently, they’d figured out that Gabriel was Hawkmoth that past week as well, and had been on their way to confront him with the aid of Queen Bee, Carapace, Ryuuko & Viperion when they’d spotted Kitartó Páva. 

Páva promised them they could have both Miraculouses when they won as long as they got Gabriel therapy post-arrest, so they agreed to her deal. 

Under the circumstances Christianity is the correct religion, it was said that Hawkmoth didn’t stand the Glaciator’s chance in the “bad ending.”


End file.
